Diego Jones
Diego Jones, a 2nd Lieutenant in the British Army who fought in the War against Napoleon and the New French Republic. Diego saw much bloodshed through his life during the Third World War against the New French Republic, once the war had ended, he returned back to Great Britain along with several friends he had met in the war. Upon returning to London he took this chance to get himself discharged from the Army. Eventually Diego Jones would be finding himself back into the Army to engage in the Forth World Conflict, a War started because of a New Nation; Franco-Germany. Since it has been a full year, the New Nation had climbed all through Southern Europe, taking control of it, as well as several other countries in Western Europe. As Diego's FIrst assignment he was sent to Spain. ''Early Life Most of Diego's early life was him helping out his Twin Brother, since Danny Jones was continuesly in trouble with the law. Diego continuesly put himself out for others, and later joined the British Army to make sure he could help make a differance in the world. As part of his first days in the Service, he was sent overseas to Brazil to help take out some Terrorists causing trouble Diego later served in the Third World War. Life during the Third World War Diego and his twin Brother; Danny Jones both fought in the Spanish Invasion of the Mainlands, where he saw many of his friends diue at the hands of French Force's, he saw much fear in the new Soldiers that where called up, and he also made friends with many new people as he went onto fight in the Third World Conflict which became one of the bloodiest in the Worlds History. ''Invasion of the Spanish Mainland Diego and his Brother both arrived upon the Spanish Mainland, and where engaged by heavy French Resistance, this battle saw many young soldiers dead, and Diego wasnearly one of them as he went to continue fighting against the New French Republic. Unlike his Brother, Diego was able to remain in the battle of the Spanish Mainlands, where his brother was hit by shrapnel that was sent flying from French Artillery, which led to Danny being sent back to Britain to get patched up. Diego continued to fight against French Force's along side the British Army, he used his favourite weapon; M1 Garand Rifle to take out his enemy, eventually he would run out but the timely arrival of the Russian Force's helped the British while they where about to be defeated, this gave the British chance to re-group and attack alongside the Russians. ''Later Battle's'' Diego spent many days in the wars thinking about what it would have been like if his brother was still alive, after watching him get shot, he cotninued to fight with more aggression, showing hate when he was firing at his enemy. ''Later Life During his return home he got himself discharged from the Army, and returned back to his house, where he could settle down, however during his days back, he couldn't really settle, constantly having dreams about the war, and all the death that he saw. Eventually he and Alexia would have two Children, both twins; Danny and Sydney Jones, he would almost always use his training he had from the Army to make sure his children behaved correctly. World War IV When Franco-Germany's power began to grow uncontrolled, and attacked Countries part of New NATO, the British sent force's to Spain since it was most likely to be targetted by the growing Franco-German Power since it had contron all through most of Southern Europe and Western Europe. Skill's and Abilities Diego's skills mainly involve what he had been trained in the Military, his skills using Rifle's and Machine-Guns where more than just what an Adept can do. Diego was also very good at communication. ''Military Ranking His Military Ranking started as Private during World War III, and by the end of the war he had reached 2nd Lieutenant, and he would later discharge from the Army at that Rank. *Private *Corporal *Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Officer Cadet *2nd Lieutenant Private.2.png Corporal.png 100px-OR5n6a RAF Sergeant.svg.png 100px-US Army E-9 SGM.svg.png RAF-OC-SO.png CSA 2Lt.png When World War IV broke out, he reassigned, meaning he would take back the title and rank he had after he had left at the end of World War III. Starting as a 2nd Lieutenant, he began to again gain ranking through the Fourth Conflict. Medals from the War Diego's Achievements from the Third World War. 14159 PURPLE HEART 1 14.jpg 1300898508_orden.jpg WarMedal.jpg ww2_victory_medal.jpg ''Clothing and Equipment'' Infomation Pending........ Category:People